


Runs in the family

by angelzmime



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream SMP war - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost!Wilbur Soot, Horned!Tubbo, King!Tubbo, NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REAL PEOPLE!!!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallels, President!Tommy, Runs in the family au by Miyo_moo, Unhinged!Tommyinnit, characters will be added, dream smp au, evil!Tommyinnit, evil!Tubbo, ghost!jschlatt, lots of parallels, midly connected stories based on an au, mostly angst, oneshots kind of, two part oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: Schlatt and Wilbur had tried to interfere at first but now they just watch as Tubbo and Tommy destroy each other slowly.OR;Schlatt and Wil are ghosts attached to Tommy and Tubbo, this causes some interesting developments.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	1. Land of Milk (Wilbur's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runs in the Family.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611998) by [Miyo_moo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_moo/pseuds/Miyo_moo). 



> Hi! Hi! These are some stories that usually have two perspectives based on Miyo_moo's (on twt and here) au titled Runs in the family (Ritf)!! Here's the twt thread on it if you wanna learn more; https://twitter.com/miyo_moo/status/1328734092540719104?s=20! 
> 
> This is just for fun and isn't canon!! I hope you like it!

Wilbur blinked open his eyes, wait what? He looks around rapidly, spinning himself in circles at a dizzying rate. He's back in Manburg, why is he back in Manburg? He- he should be dead. _He should be fucking dead_. What the fuck?

Wait- did he say that out loud? He startles as a voice shouts back, and- is that Schlatt's voice? He only mutters Schlatt's name questioningly in response, and only gets more confused when Schlatt responds. He glances around for the man but can't seem to find him, that's when he realizes he's floating and are they dead? He must have asked that out loud too because Schlatt replies that yes, they are dead. He blinks and just kind of stares at the ground for a moment trying to process this information properly, he can't, not really, so he just asks Schlatt a few questions instead, garnering some intriguing answers.

He learns Schlatt is attached in some way to Tubbo and he infers that it's the same with him and Tommy. He also realizes Schlatt has only been here for a tiny bit longer than him. So they both don't know much. 

He also realizes he should apologize, for a lot of shit so he timidly stutters out an apology and Schlatt's response lifts a weight off his chest, he wasn't bitter, thank fuck. Then Schlatt asks him a question and something cracks and everything comes flooding out.

He doesn't even really know what he's telling Schlatt, he's just letting it all out, he breathes out as he finishes and- oh he's crying. 

He hears Schlatt sigh and most of what he says after goes in one ear and out the other but he catches enough to calm down and wipe his eyes. He thanks him softly and Schlatt manages to make him laugh with his response.

He floats there in silence for a while, still trying to process all of this mess for a few moments before he asks Schlatt a question, and gets a very depressing answer, he tells Schlatt as much and snickers at Schlatt's response. He tells him what his answer would be very enthusiastically, fully believing it. Schlatt still sounds pretty unconvinced but he says it's a nice thought anyway.

It's true, he's positive of it and he tells him as much, and Schlatt concedes.

Wilbur smiled, _this wasn't so bad_.


	2. Land of Honey (Schlatt's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming a ghost after he died wasn't exactly on Schlatt's agenda but eh he'll take it.
> 
> OR;
> 
> The last chapter except from Schlatt's POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! Meant to post this earlier but I forgot lmao anyway enjoy!

Schlatt 'became' a ghost first, it was weird, to say the least.

Schlatt kind of blinked back into existence you could say, one minute he was nothing and another he, well, he wasn't everything again, but he was something. He'd looked around confused for a bit, noting the things that were different, he was floating for one, he appeared to be attached to Tubbo, somehow, he couldn't go too far from him either which was inconvenient, no one could hear him, or see him, he was definitely dead, oh, and Manburg was completely fucked, he was glad he side stepped that shit-show entirely. He didn't particularly have anything to do so he just hovered around Tubbo, shouted at him, and passed through people's bodies to get a laugh but all of that got rather stale after a while, he didn't think being a ghost or whatever he was would be so god damn boring. 

Then Wilbur showed up and it got moderately less boring. 

Schlatt presumed Wilbur blinked into existence just like he had, but with a lot more yelling. The first thing he heard Wilbur say since he died was "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" which nearly blew out Schlatt's eardrums, somehow, even though they were pretty far from each other in all actuality, noise is closer and louder in the spirit realm, or wherever they were, he guessed. Anyway, he shouted back "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" unsympathetically, he couldn't care less what sort of crisis this was causing Wilbur to have, the fucker attempted to overthrow him and not to mention blow up his nation! He also succeeded in both, so fuck him. 

"Schlatt?" was Wilbur's quiet, questioning response to him, which caught Schlatt off guard, he assumed Wil would be just as angry at him as he was at Wil. 

"That's me!" he replies as casually as he can manage, not only was this remarkably awkward, speaking to your dead enemy and such but Wilbur's lack of anger was putting him on edge, he's not certain what or who can hurt him in this weird incorporeal form.

"A-are we dead?" 

Schlatt notes the stutter and the scared uncertainty in his voice and sighs "Yea buddy, pretty sure we're ghosts or something of the sort." 

"Oh, I- where are you?"

"Uhhhh, with Tubbo, I'm like attached to him or something." 

"If you're so far away why can we hear each other just fine?"

"Wilbur, why the fuck would I know that, I'm like only a little less confused than you are right now!"

"Oh, right. I-" Wilbur sighs "I feel like we should get this out of the way, so, uh, I'm sorry, for ehm, trying to overthrow you and blow up your entire nation." 

Schlatt blinks rapidly for a few moments, not exactly comprehending what just happened, or being able to reconcile this Wilbur vs the Wilbur he met previously. "I- it's fine, I suppose, I mean it's all over now, not much I can do about it anyway, just what happened to you? How do you go from, wanting to blow up your ex-home full of people you love to, being as timid and quiet as you are now?"

"I wasn't in my right mind when I, did all of those things, I barely remember most of it truthfully, though I remember the feeling of regret after I- I finally pushed that damn button, it didn't feel like I imagined it would, I thought it would be, liberating, like I could finally breathe but I just felt, wrong. I remember, telling Phil to kill me, I remember wanting it so badly because If I were dead, then I would definitely be free, and I remember the relief I felt as the blade sunk into my side, and I fell into Phil's arms and finally faded out of existence, I thought that would be it, but I- I guess not." and oh god damn it Wilbur's crying isn't he.

Schlatt sighs, he felt bad, really he did, but he hated it when people cried, it made him uncomfortable, still, he tried his best to comfort Wilbur "I- Wil, lo- listen to me, it is over, really it is, I'm positive that we can't interact or whatever with any of this, yea we have to look at whatever occurs while we're gone, but we aren't here, not really, we aren't part of this story anymore, it is over, we're just spectating. Try to think of it like that."

Wilbur sniffed "Oh- oh, I- thanks Schlatt. That- that helped." 

"Yea, yea don't get all sappy on me."

Wilbur snorted "I don't plan on it don't worry." 

"Good." 

It's silent for a moment, and Schlatt almost starts to make a dumb joke, but Wilbur speaks up "Why are we spectating? What's the point, we can't change anything, why would whoever's up there make us watch?" 

Schlatt shrugs then he remembers Wil can't see him "As if I know, for punishment I guess? Like, we have to watch everything we could have had or something."

"That's really depressing Schlatt."

"Sorry? The hell didja want me to say, buddy?"

Wilbur chuckles "I don't know, maybe this isn't a punishment? Maybe, it's so we can watch Tubbo and Tommy grow into, something better than we ever were!"

"I- that's a nice thought Wil, I like it." he didn't exactly believe it but, it was a nice thought.

"Yea. Yea! You know what? That's exactly why we're here. I'm sure of it."

Schlatt smiles to himself, he guessed this is kind of more like Wilbur was like all the time, overtly optimistic. It was nice. "Well, if your sure, then so am I."

_Oh how horribly mistaken they both were._


	3. Scorching Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wasn't sure what he was expecting from Tommy following his death, but it definitely wasn't this
> 
> OR;
> 
> Tommy grieves over his dead brother and for some reason, Wilbur didn't think that would happen???? Don't ask me, he's stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi!
> 
> TW'S FOR THIS CHAPTER: SELF INJURY! (not horrible just kinda ouchie)
> 
> heed this pls ^^^^^
> 
> Hope u enjoy! (also srry this is short-ish lmao)

Wilbur couldn't believe it when Tommy went and locked himself in his quarters away from everyone else, the kid was continuously feisty and eager to fight even after significant losses before, so seeing him curled up on his cot clutching _his_ beanie was a shock, to say the least. He understood that his death would trouble them, at least a little bit, he was almost everyone's leader, and Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and Phil were his family but he didn't expect Tommy to care this much, he'd thought he'd written his death off as tragic but well deserved or something of the sort, but evidently not. 

He began to drift over to the bed to comfort Tommy, or attempt to, he couldn't touch or speak to him, but a knock and a soft voice at the door interrupted him, it was Phil, he wondered when he would come to check on Tommy, he presumed it would have been earlier actually, but he reckons Phil probably had his own grief or something or another to deal with first. He watched as Phil let himself in and started speaking to Tommy, attempting to get him to come out of his room before basically getting yelled out of the room by Tommy.

Wilbur cringed, he'd hoped that Phil would be able to persuade him to at least speak to someone concerning what he was feeling, it wasn't healthy how Tommy was bottling all of it up, but he guessed not. He gasped when Tommy struck the wall, rushing over to him, even though he couldn't do anything to help, older brother instinct he supposed. He stared at him, concern obvious on his face as Tommy mumbled about not needing help. Tommy was headstrong and stubborn sure, but not like this, never like this. Wilbur's concern only increased as Tommy murmured that Wilbur was right before drifting off into what would probably turn out to be a very restless sleep. He couldn't believe Tommy said he was correct, that wasn't right, Tommy had very sharply opposed everything he had said and believed when he wasn't in the best state of mind.

He sighed and floated down, resting on the corner of the bed, hovering his hand above Tommy's legs as he watched him sleep. He hoped beyond hope that Tommy was just mourning and this addled state of mind would dissipate soon enough, he doesn't think he could handle Tommy going down the same dark path he did, especially considering all he would be able to do is watch. Wilbur shakes his head, no, no that's not what's gonna happen, Tommy will be fine in a couple of days and he'll be a great president, better than Wilbur would have ever dreamed of being. He smiled to himself, yea, that's what'll happen.


	4. Searing Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt didn't expect this much grief over his death, considering he'd been a bit of an asshole when he was alive.
> 
> OR;
> 
> What Schlatt was witnessing during the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! I hope u all enjoy this!

Schlatt watched in abject horror as Tubbo grappled with his horns on the forest floor, seemingly attempting to uproot them from his scalp all while mumbling and sobbing. The poor kid, he wished he could assure him that everything would be all right or hug him or something but he couldn't, so he just watched. He was about as bewildered as Tubbo when his horns developed so suddenly, they were barely tiny buds the day he had died.

He glanced up from Tubbo's withering form watching as Eret trudged through the forest to get to Tubbo, stopping when he found him freaking out on the forest floor and trying his best to reassure him and calm him down.

He hoped that Tubbo took every nice thing Eret was saying to heart, even if Schlatt definitely wasn't, but screw him he's a pessimist. Fortunately, Tubbo usually isn't. So he's hopeful.

Schlatt was stunned when Tubbo murmured something he'd told the kid ages ago under his breath and even more shocked when he snapped at Eret to go away. Eret seemed just as startled as Schlatt was, which was to be expected, Tubbo's never been an angry kid, rambunctious sometimes sure, but never angry loud, he was always the softer one out of Tommy and him.

Schlatt stared at Eret's retreating form for a moment before peering down at Tubbo, he hopes this is all just a grief thing and that Tubbo will go back to being his optimistic, bee loving self quickly enough.

As much as Schlatt told Tubbo while he was breathing that he could follow in his footsteps eventually, now that he's dead he defiently doesn't want him to even try. Hopefully, Tubbo still resents him enough to disregard anything he ever said to him as just a manipulation tactic, even though that's not true.

He sighs and drifts down sitting next to Tubbo against the tree, he might not be able to touch the kid or speak to him, but maybe his presence could help, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that!!
> 
> Again none of this is canon I just got inspired by my friend's au!!
> 
> Have a great day/night/afternoon and it would be great if you could leave kudos and comment!


End file.
